


On the Outside, Looking In

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is extended kindness from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Outside, Looking In

Theodore Nott was always the outsider. Throughout school, he was used to being on the outside, looking in. It had been so his entire life. He stood on the fringes of his family—the youngest by a large margin, the oopsy child, the quiet one amid the zealous, ambitious believers. In Hogwarts, he stood on the sidelines, watching his classmates, never quite fitting into any of their social circles, never quite believing in their ideals or participating in their fun.

In the past, Pansy had disdained him. She had neglected him. She had occasionally pushed him around. She had even pitied him, once or twice, when she’d seen him bury himself in another book when someone made a particularly cutting remark.

That was before she found herself ostracized for daring to say what everyone else had thought that fateful night of battle. She found herself snubbed in the streets, found her betrothal contract with Draco torn up on her doorstep, found shops closing as she tried to enter them.

She found herself on the street, no longer welcome in her family’s home—a home she had always depended on, always loved. But even her little brother looked at her with wide, disappointed eyes that no longer wished to claim her as part of his life.

Rain cascaded down from the leaden skies, a pure reflection of her mood. She could have cast a spell to stay dry, but she didn’t see the point anymore. At least the rain hid the tears. She ducked under the eaves of a shop, not even bothering to see which one, knowing that if she made a move to go inside she would simply be shunned.

You did not offer up the Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, on a platter to the worst wizard of her lifetime. Especially when that wizard proceeded to lose to that boy.

The door of the shop opened, golden light spilling from it to puddle forlornly at her feet. Pansy ducked her head and moved to the side, hoping whoever passed wouldn’t make her leave. But no one passed, and no one said a word, until finally her curiosity made Pansy look up.

Theodore Nott stood in the door of the shop, his dark eyes quiet and contemplative as he looked at her. It was Flourish and Blotts, she realized, and she remembered that some old branch of his family had been related to one of those names. He must have inherited.

“Well?” Theo said finally, his quiet word nearly lost in the sound of the rain. “Are you going to come in or not?” he asked.

Pansy stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Come on,” he said, extending his hand to her. “You don’t have to stay outside. Please, come in.”

Trembling from cold and kindness, Pansy hesitantly slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her inside.


End file.
